User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- ---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- RE: I'll see what I'll do about the games. So, you're joining the army next year?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Could you do that please?[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 19:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Idea thingy Hey Ilan, I'm going to publish my table idea on the Businesses in GTA V page. Let me know quickly before someone undo's the edit! :D Instulent (talk) 17:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :No way. Too complicated, and the coding is bad.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|XD • • Home )' 17:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::A table on that page is useless, it will be full of too much content. He should use a normal tabber like on this page if he wants to try.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 10:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ilan, I'm not sure if you had the same idea, but go to FB to check out what I think should be the best moment in GTA. :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Image violator Hey Ilan, User:Kasparlaks is adding copyrighted images to pages. Could you sort him out please. Ciao Instulent (talk) 14:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi bro I didn't know that you didn't intend for users to edit it. I just saw that other users were writing about you there and I just thought I'd write something nice. As for my favorite moments, it's hard to choose because there were so many good ones. But one of my favorites is when you (CJ) have to burn all of The Truth's weed. That was just so funny to me. Just to make sure you know, I'm not coming back here. I just saw that and thought I'd write something quick. But I hope some good things happen to you here. Maybe you'll become a Bureaucrat? I hope so. Well, I'll catch you later on another wiki. Bunnyjoke] 14:43 7/15/2013 Quick fix pretty please... Hi Ilan, sorry to be a hassle but I made a mistake when creating one of my fan-fiction pages. Using the prefix User:Enigma24 as I do when making my fan-fiction pages I misspelled it as User:Engima24 so now it doesn't link properly. Could you please fix it for me if you have the time? I'd hate to cause confusion over exactly who its author is. I'd fix it myself but I am just a humble member. Enigma24 (talk) 05:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, it did need doing. Instulent (talk) 13:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Rename Image Hi Ilan can you rename this image to ''Tec-9-GTAVC-icon.png Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 14:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) BAWSAQ The template is going to look like this: I think we should place on the community messages. What do you think?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 11:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New screenshot? Hey Ilan. Don't ask me who takes these pics with such a bad quality, but here you go. I found this: Wha'ddaya think? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes' it's real. No, we won't use it. We have enough images in Franklin's gallery. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :: ::What about here? ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) MoS Ilan, don't worry, I got the MoS under control. I'm at my town's public library right now editing for an hour and the MoS is my top priority. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 21:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Damn, you know what I noticed: each GTA subject (i.e. Characters, Weapons etc.) have their own MoS bulid. I think we need to create multiple MoS/--- articles because having a standalone MoS at its basis will confuse other contributors. In the meantime, I'm working on the GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Weaponry. : Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 21:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I was too thinking about to make a MoS for neighborhoods, but if one condition. All the neighborhoods in all the GTA cities yet, have no MoS, compare East Los Santos to South Slopes for example. All the neighborhoods got no order of sections. And maybe it will take a lot of work to organize them. So we will start this MoS for neighborhoods when GTA V is released. 1. A short description, 2. Character, 3. Events of GTA V, 4.Influence, 5. Gang Control (if they have), 6. Notable Residents (if there are), 7. Attractions and stores (if there are), 8. Trivia (if something is important), 8. Gallery. Warn me if I forgot something!!! I will wait your guys opinion before starting it. Protecting the pages or code for templates and that stuff I'll let with Dodo, T, or the admins. I hope that's good. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 23:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) @Tony leave the gangs' MoS for me and Mikey. The gang pages are really messed up and we want to do check them personally. I still need some help with the businesses MoS, though. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) @Thomas well, I guess we found who'll be in charge of this MoS :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Well the gangs prior to GTA V is too the same confusion, like the neighborhoods. Mostly of the gang articles are poorly ordered. I'll edit and put in order few of them. I'll create the neighborhood MoS when everything is OK by the gangs. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 21:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *I took a look and the situation by the sections order in the all the gangs prior GTA V, it would take a year to organize then, simply separating the description from the events in the games will be not so tough, as it is something common. The section orders will start count as from the releasement from GTA V and all the orders should be respected and followed. Well we should let the page with Ilan and Mikey, of course any staff member could help if a minor error is founded. Meanwhile this all I'll be checking/organizing the gangs pages. Let's put work on it! :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 21:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I created this manual of style, it's called GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions. Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 23:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Report Hey Ilan, User:Dragoscorca is very abusive and keeps adding a image hundreds of times which violates the GTA Wiki:Image Policy. Ciao Instulent (talk) 12:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :He's Romanian, I even spoke to him in Romanian, but he just won't listed.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 16:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's finished! \O/ Check out : GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Templates Hi Ilan, can you unlock staff templates,plz. I've got new idea -Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 23:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ueha, iy hapend tp mw tii! Translation: ''Yeah, it happens to me too! :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''